


Texts and Relationships with Ubbe

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Relationships with the Boys [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ubbe being a softy, moodboard is kinda modern but everything else is viking era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you do like moodboards with texts or quotes 4 the boys plus like relationship pics if that makes sense”





	Texts and Relationships with Ubbe

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the final part of this series! It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed getting to write for all five of the boys. So here is our final one with Ubbe! Enjoy!
> 
> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

Very domestic man, enjoys just staying at home with you, laying in bed or sitting by the fire as the two you just rest and talk.

  
Doesn’t want you going on raids or into battle, whether you’re a shield maiden or not. He worries for you and cares for you too much to watch you leave him for Valhalla. But he also knows it would be difficult to stop you if you did truly want to come with him on a raid or to a battle.

  
Ubbe doesn’t mind public displays of affection. When he’s jealous he’s been known to pull you to him and kiss you deeply in front of the whole Great Hall. But more often he simply has his arm wrapped around you, or his hand in yours or on the small of your back. At the very least he is standing very close to you.

  
He enjoys seeing you in his clothes. When you wake up and pull on one of his shirts. Or when you need his comfort or his scent and you pull on his cloak. Watching you walk around Kattegat with his furs draped over your neck and shoulders is one of his favorite sights.

  
His favorite moments are in the early morning. When the first rays of the sun begin to stream through your quiet room, the only sounds being your breathing and the crackling of the dying fire. His arms wrapped around you, pulling your body closer to him beneath the many furs that covered your bed.

  
Very protective. Ubbe is always keeping an eye out to make sure you are safe.

  
He obviously wants to have children with you, and voices that opinion often. He wants a brood of children with you, and a warm home and farm. He’s a simple man.

  
It’s easier for Ubbe to admit his feelings to you than his brothers with their women, but that’s not saying much. He does actually say that he loves you, but it takes him a little time as he wants to make sure you feel the same way.

  
Knows that the Gods made you for him. There was no doubt in his mind after he first began to know you that you were meant for him.

  
He doesn’t want to make his proposal a huge thing. Ubbe comes home one day to you doing something very domestic, you seem calm and peaceful and he falls in love with you all over again. His arms wrap around you and he kisses your shoulder softly as he shows you a beautiful ring of your favorite metal and stone.

  
“Marry me. Be my wife, have my heirs, stay by my side for our lives. The Gods made you for me love, and I shall finally listen to them and make you my wife.”


End file.
